Old Acquaintances
by Khoshekh42
Summary: Crowley decides to call Aziraphale one day. Really short chapters, but I hope for it to be pretty long by the end. It might be Aziriphale/Crowley, but I really don't have any idea. Good Omens Crowley is the same as Supernatural Crowley. Rated T for language. Please like and comment! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Crowley sighed, setting his scotch back on the table in his office. He sat back, closing his eyes and listening to the echoing screams surrounding him, thinking about what to do. Finally, he opened his eyes, and just stared at his phone, weighing his options. On one hand, it would be really nice to hear from Az again. The last time he'd seen him was around the 1940's, when they'd helped stop that one Apocalypse. Now they were smack in the middle of another damn one. But then Crowley had been promoted to Lilith's favorite (because though Lilith was technically in charge of the Crossroads demons, she'd always hated them, so she put Crowley in charge of them). So then, Aziraphale and he had gotten into a huge argument, involving Crowley shouting something like "Even though you're an Angel, you've still put up, and ignored the fact that I'm a demon, so why should it be a problem now, just because I've gotten a pay raise?"

So Crowley picked up the phone, and punched in the number to Az's bookshop. He sighed again, smoothing out his suit (even though he'd be talking to him over the phone, and he wouldn't be able to see what he was wearing). It'd be about 1:30 in London, and it was the third Monday of September, so unless he'd changed his opening times, he should still be at the shop.

"Hello, this is Azira's Books how may I help you?" Aziraphale's voice was suspicious (which wasn't really surprising considering the fact that Crowley's number was 666. Not many demons had phones (or anything technological), so Crowley had been able to snag the number early on.

"Hello, Angel."

"Crowley?"

* * *

**A/N: So this thing is this thing that my English teacher is making me do. She wants me to write for 15 minutes. And she's letting me write fanfiction. I love this new teacher. So, I decided to post it on here. I don't know how many people know Good Omens and Supernatural. Anywho. This should be pretty long. I hope. So... please like and comment. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

"The one and only." Crowley stayed completely smooth. Aziraphale didn't say anything, it almost sounded as if he'd left.

"Crowley?"

"That is what I said." Crowley's voice would've still smooth according to anyone who had heard, but Aziraphale could hear the tremor in his voice. The worry that Aziraphale wouldn't respond well to Crowley suddenly calling him up out of the blue.

"Hi! Hi! Hi, hi. Hi. Why... why are you calling me? Not- not that I didn't want you to call me. I just, I just- wanted to know why you called me. God, I must sound so horrible right now. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. No, it's fine. I- I really don't know why I'm calling you. I guess, I was just thinking, and I decided that we hadn't talked in- You know, uh- well. I was just wondering, uh- would you like to- Is that duck pond still there?" All smoothness in Crowley's voice, had just vanished.

"Um, yeah. Uh-huh. The duck pond's still there. We could... I dunno, go. If you like of course. Nothing special. Just feeding the ducks like we always used to." Aziraphale didn't seem to be any better at talking then Crowley at this point.

"I'd love to. See you there, Angel." So Crowley summoned up his best bottle of wine, and a loaf of bread, and headed to the pond where he and Aziraphale used to go so often.


	3. Chapter 3

Crowley arrived first to the bench, sitting there somewhat nervously, waiting for the Angel to appear on the bench beside him. He didn't even bother opening the bread yet, knowing that he wouldn't bother to feed the ducks. Because nearly drowning them had always been much more fun. (Aziraphale hadn't ever let him actually drown the ducks, so nearly drowning them had had to suffice).

There was a fluttering of wings, and Aziraphale appeared next to him, carrying a loaf of bread, and a bottle of wine. Crowley smirked, "We didn't communicate very well did we?"

"Well, see, I always used to get the bread, and you would bring the wine, but I thought that maybe, since it had been so long, you might have forgotten."

"I obviously didn't forget. Though I did have the same sort of thoughts running through my head. Now." Crowley's sudden sharp voice startled Aziraphale. "What the _hell_ is that hat? You, are not a hat person. You should not be wearing hats. Especially not that bloody _tartan_ thing. I thought that maybe in twenty years, you might've outgrown the whole tartan thing, but evidently not."

"There's nothing wrong with my hat!" Aziraphale countered, as he flushed a light shade of red. "And there's nothing wrong with tartan. Anyway, I see that you've changed quite a bit."

Crowley looked down at the black-on-black suit. "I know. It's not quite the quality that I'm used to. I haven't been able to get a new one since they ate my tailor." He growled the last few words.

"That's not what I meant. You, you know, changed. _You _changed."

"OH! Yes, I did change my face. That happened around, what, fifteen years ago? It was soon after..." Crowley trailed off, and rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"Oh. So why did 'they' eat your tailor?" Aziraphale tilted his head, just like it seemed that all Angels did. Crowley snorted, "I was a bloody idiot, and I decided to help out the Winchesters." Aziraphale's eyes widened, "the Winchesters?"

"Yes. I gave them the Colt, hoping that they could kill Lucifer with it. It didn't obviously." Aziraphale nodded, and tossed a chunk of bread to the ducks in a duck ddiH


	4. Chapter 4

They continued occasionally meeting up every once in a while in the next couple of weeks. They would talk about anything really. Crowley would grape about how the Winchesters were both bloody idiots and if we were in charge of stopping the Apocalypse again, it would've been done long ago. Aziraphale had blushed slightly when he'd done this.

"I don't know about that, dear. They're trying the hardest that they can."

"Precisely. They're trying the hardest they can, we stopped it in a day, and this has been going on for weeks." Aziraphale sighed, "Yes, well, we had an Antichrist that helped us. I don't know if they've found the Antichrist yet."

"No, they've found the Antichrist." Aziraphale had looked at him interestedly, "So they have the Antichrist, yet-"

"Oh, no, this is even better. They found the Antichrist, and then they _lost _it." Aziraphale's response was almost indignant "Excuse me, but how do you lose an Antichrist exactly?" Crowley smirked, "My point precisely. They're both idiots. Them and their runaway Angel." Aziraphale stopped throwing the bread when Crowley had said this. "Angel? Which Angel? I might know them."

"Castiel." Crowley had spat.

"Castiel? Isn't he the commander of the garrison?"

"Not anymore. He decided to rebel against Heaven to follow Dean Winchester. It's disgusting, I'm expecting a wedding announcement from them by the end of the month."

"Seriously? A wedding?"

"_No._ I swear, you haven't changed one bit. You still can't get sarcasm." Crowley had said this fondly, with a small smile on his face.

One day, though. Crowley called the bookshop, and it was different.

"Hello, Azira's Books, how may I help you?"

"Crowley here-"

"Go away, _demon."_ Aziraphale spat, with no indication of teasing. Hatred. The way that an Angel was supposed to react if they had a demon calling them.

"Angel?" Crowley's voice was filled with concern.

"Don't call me that. Go away." Aziraphale disconnected, which left Crowley sitting with a confused and anxious expression.


	5. Chapter 5

Crowley sat there for several minutes, listening to the constant tone telling him to put down the phone. Something was obviously wrong, though Crowley couldn't, for the life of him, figure out what it was. The first thing that came to mind, was (unfortunately the best) the Winchesters. The bloody Winchesters with their cursed bad luck. They had be the ones that had caused him to run in the first place. They did owe him a favor though. He'd given them the Colt, regardless of whether it worked or not. And Crowley knew that he could be very persuasive. There'd been many a person that didn't want to give up their soul for whatever deal that they were trying to make. They'd tried to bargain with him, and Crowley had been able to convince most of them that selling their soul was the perfect price for whatever the deal was for. Ten full years of glory, or fame, or wealth, or whatever the deal was for. Crowley was definitely very persuasive if he could get someone to make the worst deal of their life. Damn the Winchesters though, he knew how stubborn they could be. If they didn't want to help him investigate here, then it would an impossible force against an immovable wall. And he'd be sending himself straight into a trap. A Devil's trap to be precise. He weighed his options just like he had when he was trying to figure out whether he should call Azira or not. (He still wasn't entirely sure whether he was glad that he'd done that or not at this point). He cursed as he came to his conclusion. And he popped off in search of the damned Winchester brothers and their guardian Angel.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello boys." Crowley smirked from the backseat of the car as Dean swerved so dramatically that, had the road not been empty, they most certainly would have crashed.

"What the hell, Crowley?" Dean said, after regaining control of the car and screeching it to a halt on the side of the road. Both of the Winchesters had turned around completely in their seats. Crowley stalled, not really wanting to get to the real reason that he was here, "This really is a horrible song." He said, looking thoughtfully at the cassette player in the dashboard. Dean punched the eject button, and the tape stopped playing.

"I'm not really a Freddie Mercury fan, though." He added as Dean and Sam continued to glare daggers at him.

"Why are you here, Crowley. I know that you know that you're sitting in a Devil's trap." Sam said, somewhat kinder then Dean, but he had venom in his voice nonetheless.

"Yes. I'm not idiotic. I know that you two numbskulls have enough sense to at least put a Devil's trap in your car. And yes, I know that I came straight into a trap. But I think that by the time that I'm done, you're going to agree to let me out." Dean looked uncomfortable at this, but Sam kept straight faced. (Yet he still looked angry and intimidating. Crowley really ought to figure out how he did that).

"Right, so what reason would you have to come running straight-"

"I wasn't really running though..." Crowley interrupted Sam

"Crowley. What reason would you have to come running straight into a trap?" Crowley noticed that Sam didn't bother to correct himself.

"It certainly wasn't to listen to your choice in music." Dean growled, but Sam just sighed. "Stalling." He said simply

"Damn." Crowley drawled sarcastically, "You saw straight through my genius plan."

"So?"

"Remember that little part where I gave you the Colt?"

"And it didn't work." Dean glared at him.

"Still, I think that I deserve to have something back for that. Because of you two, I'm on Hell's most wanted list. I think I deserve something back for that."

Dean snorted, "You want our help, then?"

"Something like that." Sam looked at him disbelievingly.

Crowley sighed, they were going to make this hard. "Yes. I need your help."


	7. Chapter 7

Sam stared at him, somewhat skeptical. Dean snorted, "What?"

"Do you need me to say it again?" Crowley sighed, "Or are you just too stupid to understand a simple sentence?" Dean growled, and Sam just held up his hand, "Okay, before we agree to help you, what do you want us to do?"

"What?" Dean shouted, turning to his brother, staring at him like he was crazy, "What? You're actually thinking about helping the guy? He's a demon Sam. You remember the last time that you decided to trust a demon?" Sam's face went cold, and Crowley noticed a look of regret pass over Dean's face.

"Listen, Dean. He did try to help us, even if it didn't work, and even though he was just trying to help himself, it was trying to help us in the process. And he's right. He's on the run because of us. The least that we could do is return a small favor. So, Crowley" He turned away from Dean and looked in the backseat, "Tell us what you want us to do, and we'll decide if we want to help you."

"There's a man in London, and he needs your help."

"No." Dean said immediately, Sam shook his head, "Give him a chance, Dean. Continue, Crowley." Sam sounded a little weary.

"He's a bit..." Crowley paused, not really sure how to say this.


	8. Chapter 8

Crowley paused for a while. Long enough for Sam to raise his eyebrows, using facial expressions to tell Crowley to go on.

"Well... He's not exactly... _right_ anymore."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Dean said, eyebrows raised up to his hairline.

"Listen, will you do me the favor or not?" Crowley snapped back, really not wanting to explain the situation that he was in right now. Really not wanting to explain why an Angel and a demon were close... friends (if that was what they were after the incident at the Ritz), and why said demon was so concerned about said Angel.

"Listen, Crowley," Sam told him, trying to be the only one to stay civil, "Sorry, but I'm not gonna do anything for you unless you explain what's going on. Is this... person that you're talking about a friend of yours?" Dean snorted disbelievingly, "Really Sammy? A demon? With friends?"

"Yes, you could say so." Crowley responded, just to spite the elder Winchester. Though now, thinking about it, that probably wasn't such a good idea.

"Not really though." He said, trying to backtrack as quickly as possible, "I mean, I'm still a demon." Crowley saw Dean shoot a smug grin towards Sam (Sam just rolled his eyes). Crowley breathed a sigh of relief.


	9. Chapter 9

"So, Crowley, couldya just tell us what's up, and then we can say that 'no, sorry, but we're too busy with the damn Apocalypse to deal with a demon that wants our help right now'. Kay, got it? So... if you'd rather just skip the you telling us what's up and skip to the you leaving bit, that'd probably be for the best." Dean threw him a sarcastic smile, and turned back around in his seat. He grabbed a cassette from a container in the front, and shoved it in the cassette player. As Dean was sticking it in, Crowley say a glimpse of the song name, 'Highway to Hell' and under it, 'AC/DC'. Crowley restrained himself from rolling his eyes. A song came blaring out of the speakers

"_Is this the real life, is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality. Open your eyes, look up to the sky and see."_

Dean spun around in his seat so fast that Crowley would've been concerned that he might get whiplash. (Were he not a demon, obviously).

"What the- What- why- I- I don't even own this song, Crowley. What the _hell_ did you do with 'Highway to Hell'?" Crowley was staring at the cassette player interestedly. "Hm. I guess it's me. I always assumed it was the car. Happened quicker in this one."

"What?"

"All of the cassettes in my car became Queen after a fortnight. That's two weeks, if you're too stupid to know." Dean smirked sarcastically again.

"Now." Crowley said, getting back to business.

"_I don't wanna die. Sometimes wish I'd never been born at all."_

"I still need your assistance."


	10. Chapter 10

"Really. I do. Come on." The Winchesters both looked skeptical again. Sam sighed, "Crowley, no. I really think that this would be a bad idea. You said that it was in London, I really don't think that it'd be a good idea to invade on London hunter's territory. You can go to them and ask them for the favor. So I think that you should leave. As... soon as we get you out of the Devil's Trap." Crowley started panicking internally.

"Please!" He shouted, suddenly. Out of pure desperation. Dean's eyes widened, and Sam sighed.

"Please. I need your help. Please. I gave up my entire life for you two idiots! I deserve this at least. Just... Please. Please."

The brothers continued to stare at him for a few minutes, until Sam motioned to Dean to talk to him outside of the car.

"_I'm just a poor boy. I need no sympathy."_ Crowley sighed, and settled into the seat cushion.


	11. Chapter 11

Crowley could see them arguing through the window of the car. The most that he could catch of the argument were little snippets of sentences. From what he could hear, Dean was very against helping him, and Sam was trying to convince Dean to at least hear him out, that Crowley hadn't even explained what they wanted him to do, and they should give him a chance. Dean said that the fact that Crowley hadn't told them what was going on was part of what was concerning him, and that if Crowley wasn't going to tell them what was going on, he wasn't even going to think about helping him. Sam responded, saying that Crowley seemed really desperate, and a demon begging (But was he really begging? Crowley decided that if he was begging, it was all an act. The King of the Crossroads didn't _beg_) was a fairly big deal, and they should at least try to figure out what was going on with him. Okay, fine. Maybe he could hear more than just snippets. He lied. So sue him. Not that you'd win anyway. Crowley could probably turn the argument so that the person that was trying to sue him would be the one that gave him the money. But he digressed. The Winchesters were just getting back to the car as Bohemian Rhapsody was ending. Crowley looked up at them from his devil's trap.

"If you tell us what you want us to do, we'll think about it. Until then, there's no way."

"Fine." Crowley said, trying to get the worst of this over with. "He's an Angel, and he's not right in the head anymore."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Dean snarked at him.

"You know," Crowley said, looking over at him, "I don't like your tone. Maybe I should leave and not tell you what's the matter, so that you'll have no clue what to do when it happens to your Angel." Dean sat up at that. Crowley grinned, "There. That's better. I should've led with that. But he's been brainwashed by another Angel that I... ran into."

"What?" Dean asked, confused

"Will you _stop_ interrupting? It's annoying, and it takes me longer. Believe me, I want to get this over with just as much as you two do. If not more. But her name is Naomi. Don't even bother asking Castiel about it, she wipes their memories of her after she gets done with them. But Naomi brainwashes Angels that do things that she doesn't like. Think of her as the Alistair of Heaven." Dean shuddered while Crowley continued, "Exactly. So I don't exactly know how to break them out of this brainwash thing, but I have to assume that she brainwashed him because..." Crowley coughed, "Of the Apocalypse. No, not this one, the one that I helped stop around twenty years ago. So I'm thinking to break him out of it, he'll need to see someone that he could only associate with the Apocalypse. Not Anathema, Newt, or Adam. They all stayed in Tadfield, and he probably visits them regularly. Not Wensleydale, he was annoying. No, I'm thinking Pepper. She'll definitely have moved on to bigger things. So." Crowley concluded loudly, "Are you going to help me or not?"

* * *

**A/N: Longer chapter for the really wimpy last one. Hope you're liking it so far! Oh, and for those of you who are reading 100 Ways (not a lot), I am SOOO sorry that I didn't update this Monday, and I promise that I'll update two chapters this upcoming Monday! SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry once again, it's just... you know, school. It gets in the way of the important stuff like writing for you lovelies! Thanks for understanding! Please like and comment. Thanks! **

He ddiH


	12. Chapter 12

There was a momentary stunned silence from the Winchesters as Crowley smirked smugly at them. Bohemian Rhapsody played in the background.

"Okay…" Sam said after a bit, "If this Apocalypse happened twenty years ago, why is it just now being bought up now?" Dean raised his eyebrows and looked at Crowley expectantly. Crowley scowled. He really wished that he hasn't asked that. It was too complicated.

"See, after that Apocalypse, I got dragged down to Hell- after they found me of course- and they reprogrammed me to become a Crossroads demon. I was a bit different before that. I was still technically in recruiting, but that's beside the point. So they found me and dragged me down to Hell to punish me. Now Aziraphale- being the clever bastard that he is- his in the one place that no one expected him to be in. Tadfield. Where the Apocalypse was centered. So he hid, and apparently…" Crowley paused again, swallowing uncomfortably, "Apparently they just now found him."

"It has something to do with you doesn't it?" Sam He ddiHasked, staring at him with some sort of all-knowing stare. It made Crowley uncomfortable.

"Well…." He drawled, trying to extend the moment as long as possible. "Not _technically_, really. It's really a bit complicated. I mean, technically they found him and it doesn't have anything to do with me, but I guess you could really technically say it was partially my fault. But that's beside the point. Will you, or will you not help me?"

**A/N: I really need to get in the habit of legitimately updating this every day. Because I do write a chapter every day. But anywho, by the time that I update what I've written so far, we'll be out of the car. (Thank Go- Sa- ****_someone_****). But that's not the point. Seriously guys, bug me about it if I don't update everyday. I just forget. I have the time, sure, but actually getting it done is the problem. Thank you so much for reading this! Oh, by the was, have any of you people that actually write stuff noticed that you can't insert the horizontal line anymore? Or is this just me being stupid? Or is it my computer/tablet being stupid? Please like and comment! Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

Sam sighed. "Fine."

"What?" Dean shouted, turning to look at his brother, glaring evilly at him. "What the hell are you thinking Sammy?" Sam sighed again, "We made a deal, Dean. We're going to honor it. We said that if he explained why he wanted us to help us, and if he explained what was going on, we would help him. Okay? So," He turned back to look at Crowley with a sigh. "We're going to need to get you out of here. Dean, knife?" Dean looked sheepish, "Well, about that."

"What the hell did you do, Winchester?" Crowley said, sitting up in a panic, "What the _literal _hell did you do?"

"Well, I wasn't expecting that if a demon got stuck in that Devil's trap, that I would really be letting it go. So I welded it into the ceiling of the car." Crowley's jaw dropped. "What?" Sam took a deep breath. "Okay. Okay, well… Uh, we can go to Bobby's and you can break the Devil's trap there. Bobby's got welding tools." Dean nodded. Crowley sighed (for what he felt like was the hundredth time), leaning back, and got ready for what he was sure was going to be a long ride.


	14. Chapter 14

As Crowley had predicted, the ride to Singer's house was one of the longest in his life. And that included the time that he rode over the flaming highway (literally on fire) in his Bentley at the end of the Apocalypse. Dean kept on glaring back at Crowley for making all of his cassette tapes become random Queen songs. At one point, You're my Best Friend came on one of the cassettes, playing the first few bars of the song, and Crowley requested that they just turned the bloody thing off. Dean, of course, wanted to spite Crowley as much as he could, turned the song up. Sam just rolled his eyes. The lyrics began to scream through out of the speaker. Crowley sighed, just wishing that the whole event could be over already.

They arrived at the Singer residence in about an hour. Bobby had griped to them for a bit about agreeing to help a demon- Crowley especially- (Crowley had been very offended by that) and lent them the tools to get Crowley out of the car.

They got him out of the backseat (Crowley had been very happy when they had). Crowley rubbed his hands together, "Now then. Call your Angel. Let's find Pepper. Let's get started."


	15. Chapter 15

And so began the long and tedious task of trying to find Pepper. Crowley laughed when Dean said that it would probably take a while. "Oh, believe me, it'll take no time at all. Her name is Pippen Galadriel Moonchild, how many people of that name do you know?" Dean looked at Crowley strangely. Sam just laughed, "Lord of the Rings fans her parents were?" Dean shook his head, "No wonder she goes by a name like Pepper. Seriously though, Moonchild? That's her last name? What kind of people have names like Moonchild?" Crowley stared at him like he had said that maybe Crowley wasn't such a bad person after all. "Do you have a death wish, Winchester? Because believe me, if you make fun of her name in front of her, she will torture and kill you. She was the torturer in the Them."

"The Them?" Sam asked curiously.

"Yes. It's what Adam's group decided to call themselves. Well, they didn't really decide it. Mostly people just called them that until they started using it too." Crowley answered, but not really wanting to have communicate with the Winchesters. He figured that if answering a couple of useless questions got them to help, then it would be worth it in the end. Sam shrugged as if to say that he wouldn't judge. Dean was looking at him oddly, "Really, Sam? That's the question that you decide to ask? Why the Them? Not, I don't know, maybe why was this Pippen girl-"

"Pepper. Never call her Pippen." Crowley put in helpfully. He also figured that one of them getting killed would probably be a bit of a put off for the other.

"Fine, this Pepper girl was a torturer?" Sam looked thoughtful for a moment before shrugging.

"She wouldn't really torture people. It was mainly making her little sister stand in the middle of a lake and say that she was a witch. Her little sister happily obliged. But that's all beside the point. Could we just find her and then catch a lift there on Angel air? Come on! Hurry up." Dean snarled at him, but obliged eventually. They were eventually sitting in Bobby's kitchen (Crowley had been very glad when the man himself hadn't been home, but instead on a hunt with another hunter, Rufus) with Sam googling (Or rather, using that stupid Search the Web search engine that they always used) Pepper's name. They soon had her work address, and Dean was calling Cas to get him to take them there. Dean claimed that this was all very grudgingly, but Sam could see him warming to the idea.

**A/N: I promise that next chapter someone other then Dean, Sam, Crowley, and Aziraphale will show up. And I think that you can guess who it is. If you guys want to suggest anything, please go right ahead! I love suggestions from you guys! Oh, just a warning, I'm pretty sure that this is heading somewhere towards Crowley/Aziraphale, but technically it is a canon ship because those authors are sneaky people (just know that at some point it mentioned a nightingale singing in Berkley Square, and then look up the song A Nightingale Sang in Berkley Square, I swear that it's the subtlest way of making a ship canon that I have ever seen). Please like and comment! Thanks! **


	16. Chapter 16

So they found the town that Pepper was now living in, and, as Crowley had predicted, she had definitely moved on to bigger and better things. She'd become some sort of a big time lawyer (Dean joked that Sam would probably like her. Dean was promptly smacked on the back of the head). So Dean called Cas down to try to explain to him why they were towing the King of Hell to LA.

"He just appeared in my car, Cas! It's not like it's my fault or anything, and then Sam was the one who said that we'd help him." Sam rolled his eyes, "Very typical, putting the blame on me. Personally, I blame this Naomi chick."

"Who?" Cas asked, looking interestedly at Sam.

"Naomi. Apparently she's an Angel who brainwashes the Angels that do things that Heaven doesn't like."

"I've… never heard of her. Who told you about her?"

"Crowley. Apparently this friend of his is an Angel, and he was brainwashed or whatever by this Naomi girl." Sam said, kind of worried that Cas might reject the information because Crowley was a demon.

"Who is the Angel?" Cas asked, turning towards Crowley. The rest of the group turned towards Crowley as well. Crowley sighed, "Fine. Zira."

"That's not the name of any Angel." Cas said, bunching his eyebrows together." Crowley sighed again, and widened his eyes in exasperation, "_Fine_. Aziraphale." Now it was Cas's eye's that widened, but not in exasperation, in shock. "Aziraphale? The Guardian of Eden?"

"No there's about twenty different Aziraphale's up there, _yes_ the Guardian of Eden. Now can we go give Pepper a visit already?"


	17. Chapter 17

They finally all agreed, and Cas was able to give them a lift to a place on the street outside of the office building that Pepper worked in. They walked into the office, and approached the desk at the front.

"Hello," Crowley began (they'd decided that Crowley would be the one to talk to Pepper because Crowley was the one who actually knew Pepper) "I have an appointment with Pippen Moonchild." When he spoke the name it sounded professional, but he had the air of sarcasm to it.

"Do you have an appointment?" The receptionist asked, not looking up from her typing.

"Of course I do. Anthony Crowley. Five," He paused to check his watch, "Fifteen." The receptionist looked through the book, and nodded, pointing for Crowley to sign. He did, flourishing the 'Y' at the end. She pointed to the chairs in the waiting area.

"Thank you, uh," He looked down at the nameplate, "Jenna" He walked to go sit in a chair. Jenna smiled, but looked at the group oddly. They didn't really look like the type that would really be meeting with Ms. Moonchild. Anthony Crowley seemed all right, wearing a black suit (black tie, black shirt, black jacket), and then one was wearing a trenchcoat, although he did have a suit under it. And then the tall one was wearing a plaid shirt and jeans, and the other was wearing at least four layers of shirts. She shook her head, and rang her boss,

"Hello, Mrs. Moonchild, your 5:15 appointment is here."

"What? I don't have anyone till Mr. Turner at six. Who is it?"

"His name is Anthony Crowley, and three others, mam."

"Wh- Oh. _Oh. _Damn it. Send them in now." The boss sounded frustrated and annoyed with Mr. Crowley. Jenna looked back at the strange group, "Mrs. Moonchild, " Mr. Crowley smirked, and Tall fought back a snigger, "Is ready for you. Go right in. Room 23 on the right."


	18. Chapter 18

Pepper started chewing them out as soon as they walked into the room. "What," She said, looking straight towards Crowley, "The hell- and this had better be good- are you doing here?" Crowley smirked, "I can see you haven't changed a bit."

"Shut up. Answer the question. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Because, as you may remember, you were rather involved in the Apocalypse. The one twenty years ago, not the one now, but I assume that you've figured out about this one?" Crowley said, asking the question, even though it was more of a statement.

"Of course I have." Pepper snapped, "And I'm not really sure that I want to know what you're going to ask of me. Because it's obvious enough that you're not just here to chat. You want me to do something?"

"Er, well, yes I suppose so." Crowley said, shuffling his feet, not really wanting to tell Pepper what he wanted of her.

"So?" She asked, sounding somewhat irritated, though equally interested. Crowley coughed. "Well. You remember Aziraphale right?" He asked nervously.

"Of course." Pepper was beginning to sound a bit worried.

"He's not… well." Crowley said slowly.

"What?" She shouted, staring at him. Her mouth hung open slightly, obviously worried about Aziraphale, though she really hadn't known him for very long. He seemed to have that sort of effect of people. Especially Crowley.


	19. Chapter 19

"Well," Crowley began, obviously starting a story that he'd told many times, "You see there's this Angel called Naomi, and she sort of brainwashes the Angels that do things that Heaven doesn't like. So after well-"

"You?"

"Well, yes, me. Could you stop interrupting? So after, me, they decided to drag him to Heaven and reprogram his brain so that he acted like all Angels towards demons. So then he hid in Tadfield, and they found him because I'd been talking to him just recently, and… Naomi found him. So, now he doesn't like any demons, and he'll be batting for team Apocalypse now. So I think that now if you talk to him, you might be able to snap him out of it. So could you-"

"When are we leaving?" Pepper asked, standing up and gathering papers onto her desk into a pile, "Because there is no way that I'm not helping Aziraphale."


	20. Chapter 20

"Castiel. If you could do the honors." Crowley told Cas, making a sweeping gesture towards him. Cas let out a long-suffered sigh. "Crowley." He said stepping forwards, "I don't know the address." Crowley blinked, "Oh." He coughed, and rubbed the back of his neck. Pepper started laughing. Crowley turned towards her and glared, "Shut up." Crowley gave Cas the address while still glaring at Pepper. Pepper paid no notice until Cas fluttered them off to the given address. The door opened.

"Ha!" A voice shouted, "See Newt, I was right. I told you that's what Agnes meant. And here you were and you didn't believe me."

"Hello Anathema." Crowley said, stepping forward out of the small crowd of people. Anathema's eyes skated across him until her eyes widened, "Crowley, is that you?"

"Crowley?" Newt had come outside at the sound of Anathema shouting. Crowley smirked, "Who else would it be?" Anathema grinned, "You look a little different. Shorter." Crowley glared, "Yes, I've changed vessels. And you don't think that I've noticed that I'm shorter?" He spat. Anathema just laughed cheerfully.


	21. Chapter 21

"So are you going to come in or what? I assume this has something to do with Aziraphale, considering how strange he's been acting lately." Crowley nodded grimly and stepped inside.

"Right, so as you've noticed, Aziraphale's been acting a little odd lately. My theory is Naomi." And so for what felt like the thousand and first time that day, Crowley explained Naomi, brainwashing, the Apocalypse, et cetera, et cetera. Anathema kept nodding throughout his story, looking thoughtful. Newt just seemed confused. Pepper was bored. She'd heard all of this already.

"So you're going to send Pepper in, in a hope that something will click in his brain, and he'll be normal again, right?" Anathema asked once Crowley had finished his spiel.

"Correct."

"Well that's a load of crap." Anathema told him very matter-of-factly.

"What?" Crowley shouted, one eyebrow raised. "I mean, I know it doesn't have much potential, but-"

"No, no, no, no, no. That's not what I meant. I meant, that if anyone should be trying to rescue him, then it should be you. You're going to be his only chance."


	22. Chapter 22

"No." Crowley said, not pausing for even a second.

"Why not?" Anathema smirked at him

"Because he's not going to listen to me." Crowley said, not wanting to tell her the real reason that he couldn't be the one to do this. Anathema sighed, "Lies!" She said cheerfully.

"Listen!" Crowley shouted, "Let's not worry about this right now. We'll send Pepper to go see if it'll work, and if it doesn't then we've…" Crowley petered of at the end a bit, "Then we've failed, and there's nothing else that we can do."

And eventually, they did just that. They sent Pepper to go talk to Aziraphale, and see if that would actually help any. About twenty minutes after they sent her off though, Crowley's ohone started to ring. It was a Queen song, obviously. He answered it, annoyed.

"What do you want? What? _What?_ They know where he is? Alright where is he? Wes. That's all that you could get from that. What else, then? Ends in- wait hang on! Wensleydale? He's at Wensleydale's?" Crowley paused for a moment, then hung up.

"Right change of plans. Some of my spies heard from other people, who heard from other people, who heard from other people, and so on and et cetera, that the demons know where Aziraphale is. He's at Wensleydale's, and they're right now sending two small armies to go capture him. Now Anathema, do you know where Wensleydale is living?"


	23. Chapter 23

Anathema quickly shot the address towards Cas, not really sure how that was going to help though. There was the sound of flapping wings and they were standing on the front step of a house. Crowley raised his hand to open the door when Anathema put an arm in front of him. "Wait. What about Pepper?"

"What about Pepper? What about Aziraphale? Why does Pepper matter right now?" Crowley asked agitatedly to Anathema, as he turned to look at her, putting down his hand.

"Well, uh, I think that she'll be a little, I don't know, furious at us if we don't do this without her. She's kind of still in Britain." There was another fluttering of wings, and Cas had disappeared. A third, and he'd reappeared.

"What the-" Pepper shouted from next to the Angel, before Crowley cut her off. "There, now we have Pepper." He flicked his hand and the door swung open. Anathema quietly explained what was happening to Pepper. Aziraphale came to the door. He saw Crowley and started glaring suspiciously at him. Crowley ignored that, and led the small group into Wensleydale's home. They found Wensleydale in the living room, drinking a cup of tea. "What the hell? Who are y- Pepper, what? What are you doing here? Wha- _what_?" Crowley opened his mouth to try to explain. He was interrupted though. There were demons everywhere. Two small armies worth.

"Ah." Crowley said, "There's your explanation. Demons."

Four hours later, there was blood everywhere.


	24. Chapter 24

The fighting had been impressive. When the demons attacked, Aziraphale had gotten out his sword. Crowley wasn't sure whether he just magicked it up, or he just happened to have it with him. He really doubted that it was the latter. It was a great sword. It flamed like anything. Crowley had been able to kill demons because he was a demon himself. He knew things. Castiel has his Angel blade, Anathema was a witch, Pepper had somehow gotten her hands on a knife like the one that the Winchesters had. Crowley didn't really know how. Newt and Wensleydale were just cowering in the corner in a ring of Holy Fire. But there was blood everywhere. Sam Winchester wouldn't have been able to go near the house, there was so much demon blood. Cas had become very glad that they'd left the Winchesters back at Bobby's. Pepper had blood running down her arm, but a triumphant expression on her face.

"So." She said, talking to Aziraphale, "If you really hate Crowley so much, why were you fighting side by side with him?" Aziraphale looked at her, "It was necessary. I wouldn't have done it otherwi-"

"Why?" Crowley shouted, stepping forward with pleading eyes and blood dripping down his face. Desperate.

"You are a demon," Aziraphale told him coldly, "I am an Angel. It's the natural order of things."

"But not for us. What about our Arrangement?"

"It was wrong."

"But it worked."

"But it was wr-"

"No! You're just repeating what they want you to say! You've been brainwashed, Aziraphale."

"It doesn't matter, demon. It was wrong."

"What about the Ritz? If this is so wrong, then what was that about?"

"It was a mistake. That's all it was."

"Well I don't think that it was."

"Then you're a disgrace to the rest of your kind."

"I don't _care!"_ The rest of the group was watching with a fascinated interest.

"This discussion is over Crowley."


	25. Chapter 25

"Wait. Wait. You want me to prove how much I think that the Ritz wasn't a mistake? Do you know what my ringtone for when you call me is?" Aziraphale looked ready to argue, but didn't. Crowley pulled out his phone and pressed a few buttons. Queen came out of the speakers.

"Ooh you make me live. Whatever this world can give to me, it's you you're all I see. Ooh you make me live now, honey. Ooh, you make me live. Oh you're the best friend that I ever had. I've been with you such a long time. You're my sunshine. And I want you to know that my feelings are true, I really love you." Crowley turned it off then, staring at Aziraphale. Aziraphale was looking very confused, and conflicted. So Crowley nervously stepped forward. And he grabbed that _stupid_ scarf of Azira's, pulling him forward.

He hadn't noticed the sword.

Or he didn't care.

It was still flaming.

He was falling.

Down.

To the ground.

Dead?


	26. Chapter 26

Aziraphale dropped to his knees, panicked. He pressed a hand to the wound on Crowley's stomach, and there was a soft glow as Aziraphale tried to heal the gaping hole. The sword had been tossed to the side. It was no longer flaming. Aziraphale looked up at the other Angel in their group. "Help!" He pleaded, eyes wide and scared. Cas nodded, and tried to help all that he could.

It took another hour to get him stable enough to move him. They broke Bobby's first rule for the Angels, not to appear in the middle of his house. Cas decided that this was an emergency. Bobby heard the sound of wings, and came thundering downstairs, Winchesters following closely in suit. Sam saw Crowley and headed quickly back into a side room to get medical supplies. Aziraphale didn't once look away from Crowley during the whole experience, too concerned about his health to care about anything else. Bobby didn't look too pleased about housing a demon on his couch, but he decided the wrath that he'd probably get from Aziraphale (who Bobby was still trying to figure out who he was) would be worse. Dean couldn't say that he had ever been happy about helping the demon, but even he had to admit that he was worried. Even though he hadn't been there, he could definitely tell that the wound wasn't from your run of the mill knife (or demon killing knife for that matter). This was much worse than either Winchester had seen, which was really saying something coming from Dean, who had seen Hell's best (or worst, depending on your view) torturer.

It took Crowley over a week to finally wake up.


	27. Chapter 27

"Aziraphale…" Was the first word that came out of his mouth as the demon woke up for the first time in what felt like over a year.

"Crowley! Oh gosh, you're, you're actually awake! Are you okay? I mean, obviously not, but for the time being, I guess you'd be, I mean, gosh, I just I'm, and I-"

"Hush, Angel. I'll be-" Crowley winced, as he shifted slightly, "fine. In a bit. I just wanted to say, uh," Crowley was now looking more uncomfortable with the situation then in pain, "about, the, uh, you know…. What happened, it was-"

"No," Aziraphale was tight-lipped, and looked on the verge of tears, "I understand. It was just an act. Very kind of you. I should- I should be leaving. Since your fine." Crowley saw a tear slip down the Angel's face as he vanished into the air, probably back to the shop.

"I was just going to say that it was all real." Crowley told no one in particular as he closed his eyes, burying his face into his hands.

*:*:*:*:*

When Aziraphale appeared inside of his bookshop, he sank down behind the checkout counter. Tears were flowing freely down his face now. He'd wanted so much for it all to work out. But how could it? How could any of it ever work out for him? When had it ever?

A customer entered the shop. He heard the sobbing from behind the counter, "You all right, sir?" He asked tentatively. There was no answer. He backed slowly out of the shop.


	28. Chapter 28

"Dean." Sam said seriously, "We have to at least try to help him. He's fallen into some sort of state of depression. I have no clue what happened, but Aziraphale vanished for some unknown reason, and now Crowley's really in a bad state

"Sammy, he's a demon. We helped him try to find his friend, and now he's not our problem anymore." Dean countered, waving his hand in the general direction of the living room.

"I'm going to have to grudgingly agree with your brother on this one." Bobby said, entering the room. Sam turned to him, annoyed, "Bobby-"

"That's you, idjit!" He growled, shaking his head, "I'm agreeing with you." Now Dean was the one to get angry, "but Bobby-"

"Don't 'but Bobby' me. I don't want a depressed demon living on my couch. Now if anyone actually decided to get a plan around here, then maybe we can talk about it, but if not, shoo!"


	29. Chapter 29

Sam entered the living room tentatively, "Hey, Cr-"

"Shut up. No, really, just shut up. I know that you've come in here to 'make me feel better', but, you know, just don't." After Crowley finished with his little speech, he went back to sullenly lying on the couch, not moving except to blatantly ignore whoever was talking, or walking by him by rolling over to face away from them. Sam walked back into the living room. "It's not working. We've been trying for days now. Crowley won't tell us what Aziraphale told him, and Aziraphale won't answer any of us." It really had been days since the Angel had disappeared, leaving Crowley in a right state. None of them had been able to help whatsoever. Even Dean was starting to feel bad for the guy. Which was definitely a bad thing. When Dean Winchester started feeling bad for demons, bad things were sure to follow.


	30. Chapter 30

Crowley sighed, and he could hear the air rushing around to his ears. Because he was face to face with the back of Singer's couch that he'd been lying on for pretty much the past two days. Aziraphale still wasn't answering his phone. Crowley had spent the first twelve hours after Aziraphale had, well, _dumped_ him trying to call him. He heard Moose walk into the room, and Crowley hunched his shoulders. He heard Sam sigh in pity. Crowley frowned. He didn't like it when people pitied him. When people pitied him, it made him feel as though he was being… Well, it made him feel dirty, and tainted. Especially when it was someone like _Samuel Winchester_ that was pitying him.

"Listen, Crowley. Please, don't stop me, but, uh… just listen. We can help you. Really. Just hear me out. The thing is, we've got Cas, and we can have him get to Aziraphale-"

"I don't _want_ to talk to him!" Crowley bust out suddenly, sitting up, and glaring at the younger Winchester.

"Oh? Is it really that you don't want to talk to him? Or are you just afraid of what he might say to you?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, come on. I bloody kissed him! And he turned me down. I'm not about to just be able to call him and it'll be all right."

"No, no, no. You don't get it-"

"It's not me that doesn't get it. You have _no _clue what's going on. And I'm not about to bloody explain it to you. I'm not stupid."

Sam sat down, smirking. "No. Crowley. Just tell me. Please?"

Crowley sighed, and rubbed his eyes with the tips of his fingers. "You want the whole story? Fine. I'll give you the whole story.


	31. Chapter 31

"It all started in Eden-"

"Eden? Eden, hell, it's not going to be this long is it?"

"Shut it, Moose, you're not going to complain about me telling this. You wanted the story, I'll give it to you, no matter how long it takes. And I swear to… someone, if you tell Squirrel about this, I will drop you. It started at Eden. Aziraphale, you see, was the guardian of Eden. I, obviously, was the snake. So, of course we were sworn enemies. Then, you know how it is, if you're enemies for long enough, then… you kind of end up not able to hate each other anymore. So, then much, much, much, much later, there was kind of this whole 'Apocalypse' thing, no, not yours, there was this other one that Zira and I stopped. So then, uh... there was this thing, at the Ritz. We were drunk, and things happened. He thinks that it was a mistake. And I guess, that maybe, when I repeated that two days ago, I should've realized that it ended badly. So don't go on about me not understanding. I understand perfectly. _I _skewed up, _I _can't fix it, and you know what, frankly, I deserve this."


	32. Chapter 32

"So this has happened before?"

"Pretty much exactly. After that night, we didn't see each other until two weeks ago. When I called him up. Now he's ran again. So, uh, if you could… Just, if you end up being able to talk to him, just, um. Just tell him that I'm sorry that it didn't work out. That I wish… I wish that we could've ended differently. I am, a demon. He's an Angel. The fact that we have even this, it's… incredible. And please, just, don't try to contact me again. It's not right to drag him into this if he didn't want to." Crowley turned around, back to sitting with his face buried in the couch cushion. He didn't want Sam to see him cry.


End file.
